


Bartender Frank x maths major Frankie

by Chieana



Series: AU outlines from twitter [3]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Bartenders, College, Daddy Kink, Drinking to Cope, M/M, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: Frank is a bartender who's in the middle of being trained for taking over the bar from the owner, who's ready to retire. Frankie is a struggling 3rd year college student, majoring in maths of all things, and he needs a FUCKING DRINK.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Frank Iero
Series: AU outlines from twitter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726723
Kudos: 1





	Bartender Frank x maths major Frankie

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, that I felt very compelled to write 🖤
> 
> [Here's](https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider/status/1258736092712443905) the tweet 😊

Frank is a bartender who's in the middle of being trained for taking over the bar from the owner, who's ready to retire. Frankie is a struggling 3rd year college student, majoring in maths of all things, and he needs a FUCKING DRINK. Frank sees Frankie come into the bar and seat himself as far away from everyone as possible before signalling him over. Frankie doesn't look a day over 16, so Frank is understandably suspicious.

"Can I get a beer?" Frank hums, leaning against the counter with his hip.

"I don't know kid, you have your ID on you?" Frankie straight up growls as he grabs his wallet from his pocket to get his ID. Frank glances over it, lifting an eyebrow.

"You're 21?"

"Yes, the fuck, dude?" Frank eyes him again before turning around and grabbing a coke for Frankie. Frankie stares back incredulously.

"It's not a fake fucking ID!" Frank shrugs his shoulders.

"Take it or leave it." Frankie drinks his coke in silence, glaring at Frank as he drinks. Frank moves on to other patrons, chatting and flirting with the regulars.

Frankie observes him (accidentally, he just notices while giving him the death glare, okay?) and realises that yes, Frank is flirting with pretty much everyone, including men. It's a little startling that Frank is so open about it, because Frankie knows that even looking twice at his friend will probably get him beaten up. He stews in his closeted corner of the bar with his empty glass before he dares signalling Frank over again.

"Want some more coke, sugar?" Frank says with a grin. Frankie knows he's blushing fiercely, but nods nonetheless, trying to keep his glare on his face. Frank chuckles as he pours him another glass.

"What is it, sweetie, not used to being flirted with?" Frank isn't gonna lie that he liked having Frankie's eyes on him all this time. He's just praying that the kid really is 21, and if not, at least 18, because he doesn't wanna fuck with minors. Frankie meanwhile is slowly combusting. He's no virgin, but he's also never met a man, especially not a real man like this bartender before him, who's flirted with him.

"Not by old men like you," he bites out, not meaning to sound as aggressive or rude as he does. Frank's eyes darken, pupils dilating and Frankie thinks he's gonna faint.

"You have no idea how old I am. Maybe we should keep it that way, makes things more... exciting, huh?" Frank says with a deep voice as he leans a little closer. He has to admit he's a little pissed off, but he saw the regret and fear in the kid's eyes right after the words had left his mouth, so he figures he can play with it a little. He does really like training bratty little boys to be better...

"I'm Frankie."

"I know, it said so on your ID."

"What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you love to know," Frank responds with a wink. Frankie feels like he might just go up in flames if he blushes any more.

"But you could find out if you wait for me, I'm locking the place up in a couple of hours. Think you can be patient for me?" Frank barely manages to prevent himself from referring to himself as daddy, time and place, Iero. Frankie nods, still tomato red.

Frankie ends up staying until closing and ends up finding out a lot more about Frank than just his name back at the older man's house. The next time they meet in the bar, Frankie almost calls Frank daddy. Almost. Frank is very VERY happy with that. Happy enough that, well, let's just say that what happens in the bar's bathroom, stays in the bar's bathroom 🖤


End file.
